GTA Online: Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series
The Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on March 20th, 2018. Description Content Hotring Circuit A series of 10 Stunt Races locked to the new Declasse Hotring Sabre, replicating racing. *Hotring Circuit - Chiliad Peak Raceway *Hotring Circuit - City Slick *Hotring Circuit - Double Helix *Hotring Circuit - Downtown *Hotring Circuit - El Gordo Threeway *Hotring Circuit - La Mesa *Hotring Circuit - Sandy Shores *Hotring Circuit - Trenchway *Hotring Circuit - Vespucci *Hotring Circuit - Vinewood Vehicles 11 new vehicles are now available: Character customization Seven Classic Racing Suit Outfits have been added to clothes shops in GTA Online. Small Crew Emblem is now available to clothes. Others *The Chernobog can now tow an Anti-Aircraft Trailer. *Weaponized Vehicles class added to races in the Content Creator. Changes *Comet SR bonnet camera changed from LOW_LOW to SPORT_LOW. *Stromberg camera changed from FOLLOW_CHEETAH to STROMBERG_VEHICLE *Trailersmall2 added to Chernobog. *Insurance premiums for Weaponized Vehicles are now capped at $10,000 instead of $20,000. *Players who have taken damage from another player and then chose ”Kill Yourself” option will now appear as having been killed by the other player (other suicide methods such as Sticky Bombs will not count the other player as kill). *The damage of the Heavy Revolver Mk II Hollow Point Rounds has been reduced. *The maximum cap for props in stunt races has increased to 200. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue with Lowriders having collision problems, scraping on the floor and crashing on small curbs. *Fixed an issue with the Pegassi Oppressor, where the brakes weren’t properly working when driving while the wings were open. *Fixed a spelling error on the Albany Hermes, having one of the modifcations misspelled as ‘Classis’ instead of ‘Classic’. *Fixed an issue where the player was able to travel at higher than normal speeds in the Deluxo. *Fixed an issue where the Hydra's thrusters lacked enough power to perform a quick land when engaging VTOL mode. Discounts & Bonuses 20/03/18= *30% discount on selected properties: **Executive Office Garages **Custom Auto Shops **Penthouse Suites **10 Car Garages *25% discount on vehicle upgrades: **Engines **Turbo **Brakes **Transmission **Suspension **Spoilers **Bullet Proof Tires *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: Stunt - Threading the Needle **Time Trial: Down Chiliad |-| 27/03/18= *The Vapid Ellie and Pegassi Tezeract became available at Southern San Andreas Super Autos and Legendary Motorsport, for $565,000 and $2,825,000, respectively. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all Hotring Circuits. *Double GTA$ in Special Cargo sales and Bodyguards and Associates salaries. *Discounts on selected properties and vehicles: **Fort Zancudo Hangar A2 – 50% off **Special Cargo Warehouses – 50% off **Smoke Tree Road Bunker – 35% off **Arcadius Business Center – 30% off **Aquarius Yacht – 30% off **FH-1 Hunter – 30% off (both prices) *25% discounts on vehicle upgrades: **Exhausts **Liveries **Engines **Turbo **Brakes **Transmission **Spoilers *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: Ruiner 2000 - Steeplechase **Time Trial: Del Perro Pier |-| 03/04/18= *The Vapid Caracara became available at Warstock Cache & Carry, for $1,775,000. *A new type of races, Target Assault, was added. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all new Target Assault races. *30% discount on numerous vehicles from Warstock Cache & Carry: **Mammoth Avenger **Benefactor Turreted Limo **Karin Technical Aqua (both prices) **Karin Technical (both prices) **HVY Barrage (both prices) **HVY Insurgent (both prices) **Brute Armored Boxville (both prices) *Discounts on vehicle upgrades: **Avenger Weapon Workshop – 30% off **Avenger Styles – 30% off **Avenger Vehicle Workshop – 50% off **Mobile Operations Center Vehicle Workshop – 50% off **Engines – 25% off **Turbo – 25% off **Brakes – 25% off **Transmission – 25% off **Liveries – 25% off **Vehicle Armor - 25% off *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: Stunt - Lift Off **Time Trial: Observatory |-| 10/04/18= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Gunrunning Sell Missions and 50% faster Bunker Research. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Target Assault races. *Discounts on selected vehicles from Warstock Cache & Carry and weapons upgrade: **Mobile Operations Center Cabs – 30% off **Mobile Operations Center Bays – 30% off **Mk II Weapon Upgrade – 25% off **Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer – 25% off (both prices) **HVY APC – 25% off (both prices) **BF Dune FAV – 25% off (both prices) **Declasse Weaponized Tampa – 25% off (both prices) **HVY Nightshark – 25% off *25% discounts on two Legendary Motorsport vehicles: **Överflöd Autarch **Pfister Neon *Discounts on selected Bunkers and Bunker upgrades: **Farmhouse Bunker – 50% off **Thomson Scrapyard Bunker – 45% off **Smoke Tree Road Bunker – 40% off **All Bunker Upgrades – 30% off **All Bunker Renovations – 30% off *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: Rocket Voltic - The Loop **Time Trial: Great Ocean Highway |-| 17/04/18= *The Vapid Flash GT, Weeny Issi Classic and Sea Sparrow became available at Legendary Motorsport, Southern San Andreas Super Autos and Elitás Travel, for $1,675,000, $360,000 and $1,815,000, respectively. *A new Adversary Mode, The Vespucci Job, was added. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in The Vespucci Job Adversary Mode. *Double GTA$ in Bodyguards and Associates salaries. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Karin 190z – 25% off **Vapid Hustler – 25% off **Albany Hermes – 25% off **JoBuilt Phantom Wedge – 35% off (both prices) *25% discounts on Ammu-Nation: **All Melee Weapons **Body Armor **Explosives & Throwables *25% discounts on vehicle upgrades: **Bullet Proof Tires **Liveries **Bumpers **Resprays **Skirts **Spoilers **Tire Smoke *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: Stunt - In the City **Time Trial: Mount Gordo |-| 20/04/18= *50% bonus on weed sales. *50% discounts: **Weed Business **Weed Business Upgrades **Green Tire Smoke |-| 24/04/18= *Players who logged on during the event were awarded the Skulls livery for the Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Supplies sell missions. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Adversary Modes and Races: **Hotring Circuit **Stockpile **The Vespucci Job *40% discount on selected aircraft (both prices): **Nagasaki Ultralight **Nagasaki Havok **LF-22 Starling **Mammoth Mogul **Mammoth Tula **RM-10 Bombushka **P-45 Nokota **Buckingham Pyro **Buckingham Howard NX-25 *30% discount on selected cars: **Grotti Visione **Coil Cyclone **Vapid Retinue *25% discount on vehicle upgrades: **Countermeasures **Aircraft Weapons **Aircraft Handling **Vehicle Brakes **Vehicle Engine **Vehicle Armor *40% discount on vehicle liveries. *25% discount on clothing and accessories: **All Smuggler's Run Clothing **Flight and Air Racing Suits **Parachutes: ***Bags ***Canopies ***Smoke Trails *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: Blazer Aqua - Surf and Turf **Time Trial: End to End |-| 01/05/18= *10 new Special Vehicle Stunt Races became available: **Deluxo - Stadium Flyover **Deluxo - Raton Race **Deluxo - Cresting **Deluxo - Techno **Stromberg - Spindrift **Stromberg - The Kraken **Stromberg - Plunge **Thruster - Vinewood Air Tours **Thruster - Chiliad Drop **Thruster - FlyLo Challenge *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all Rockstar created Special Vehicle Stunt Races. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Special Vehicle Work missions. *25% discount on selected vehicles: **Mammoth Thruster **Imponte Deluxo **Ocelot Stromberg **Imponte Ruiner 2000 **Coil Rocket Voltic **Nagasaki Blazer Aqua *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: Stunt - Downtown Loop **Time Trial: Fort Zancudo Gallery Official Screenshots HotringCircuit-GTAO-Official.jpg|Hotring Sabres racing on a Hotring Circuit. HotringSabre-GTAO-Official.jpg|Hotring Sabre. Taipan-GTAO-Official.jpg|Taipan. EntityXXR-GTAO-Official.jpg|Entity XXR. GB200-GTAO-Official.jpg|GB200. Fagaloa-GTAO-Official.jpg|Fagaloa. Tezeracts-GTAO-Official.jpg|Tezeracts racing. Caracaras-GTAO-Official.jpg|Caracaras racing on Target Assault I. Deluxos-GTAO-TransformRace-Official.jpg|Deluxos racing in one of the upcoming Transform Races. Ellie-GTAO-PromotionalPoster.jpg|Ellie. Caracara-GTAO-Official.jpg|Caracara. IssiClassic-GTAO-Official.jpg|Issi Classic. SeaSparrow-GTAO-Official.jpg|Sea Sparrow. Videos Trivia References Navigation }} Category:GTA Online Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates